I should have listened
by thechickenlittle
Summary: (Rated for language) the quest is over, and Kagome's going home. But she's taking somebody with her that will be dearly missed by a certain someone........


Hi! I'm the chicken 2000, and this is my first fic. Go easy on me, okay?

Yep, this fic was inspired by the song from Nickleback. Don't own the song, don't own the band, and I so don't own Inuyasha.

Chap 1: There's clothes all over the floor.....

Kagome sighed. Gods above, but she was tired. And with good reason too. After all, a person who'd just helped to defeat the worst demon to ever walk the earth deserved a little down time.

Naraku had finally been defeated. It had taken two and a half years, but now it was finally done. The quest was finished, and it had had some very surprising twists along the way. Kikyo had willingly returned to Kagome's soul, (complete shocker there) and been lain to rest once more. The jewel had been purified and returned to Keade's village. And how that happened was a miracle in and of itself.

When the battle was over, Kagome had purified the jewel as much as she could, and then gave it over to the person who'd wanted it the most. But instead of Inuyasha using it to become a demon, he'd given it to Sango. He claimed that out of all their group, she deserved it the most. The taijiya had been speechless, along with everyone else. She'd quickly tried to resurrect her last piece of family left, but then thought better of it. She stunned everyone again by telling Inuyasha that she couldn't use it. To wish for Kohaku back would be a selfish wish, so the jewel could twist it. Rather than risk that little Pandora's box of potential horrors, she tried to give it back to Inuyasha. He'd refused it as well, saying that he would wish for something just as selfish.

The houshi didn't want to risk it either, and like Shippou, claimed that his heart's wish had already come true, so that ruled them out. It was Miroku who'd asked Kagome what she thought they should do, or if she even had a wish. She'd looked tormented for a single moment and then took the jewel in her hands. The miko had thought long and hard, before suggesting that they could just wish for Midoriko to win her battle with the demons.

On the way home, a slow and painful process with all their injuries, Kagome asked that Miroku carry the jewel. When he'd asked her why, she privately told him that she didn't trust herself with it. He'd tried to ask what she meant, but she refused to answer him.

That had been decided to be the wish, and it had been made at a ceremony presided over by Keade and Miroku. After all the battles they'd been through, they all had expected some demon to make some kind of ruckus, but to their joyful surprise, the wish went off without a hitch. The Jewel of Four Souls dissentigrated into nothing, but a soft glow that seemed to radiate gratitude had let them all know that Midoriko had, indeed, been set free

(Back to present)

Kagome gathered up her things from Keade's hut, checking yet again for any last traces of her presence. She couldn't afford to leave anything here to suggest that someone from the future had been here, since no one had known it in her time either. Keade and Shippou had helped her scour the village for any last article she could have left behind before the old woman had said good-bye. Tears had been shed on both parts, for both of them were loosing a part of their tiny family.

Finding nothing but dust and memories, Kagome smiled a little sadly as she hefted her yellow backpack on her shoulders. "You ready to go, Shippou?"

"Yep, all set," said the kitsune. He too, had searched every corner of the hut for his belongings. He was going with her. When Kagome had told him she was leaving, he'd started to cry. It was like loosing his mom and dad all over again. But she'd shocked him when she'd asked if he wanted to come with her. "I'm not about to leave you here, you know. If you want, come with me. Souta's always wanted a little brother." He'd leapt at the chance to not be alone ever again.

The tiny fox jumped on her shoulder, smiling. "Are you ready, Kagome?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Then let's go!" They walked out into the bright sunshine.

&%&$#

Please review! There's more angst in chapters to come!


End file.
